His Embrace
by MaximumRide-Fang
Summary: Even if I say it'll be alright. Still I hear you say you want to end your life.Now and again we try to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late. It's never too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or the song Never to Late**

Kagome stared at the thing in her hand and sighed as she brought in down to her skin. It was cold and almost unnerving that it had actually come to this. She slid it across her wrist, in place of the usual spot on her arm, and gasped. It was not from the pain. She was far to use to it. It was because as she drew back her hand, another grasped it.

**This world will never be what I expected**

**And if I don't belong who would have guessed it**

**I will not leave alone everything that I own**

**To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late**

**Even if I say it'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say you want to end your life**

**Now and again we try to just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

She turned to see whom the intruder was. Kagome looked over to see silver and red. Inuyasha had seen his cheerful, or a least thought to be happy, friend do a thing that was almost unthinkable, a true sign of self-loathing. Kagome was completely mortified at what his reaction would be even if she knew that he would never physically hurt her. She wondered what he thought of her. Inuyasha was now the only other person who knew of what she did often when he left though he had never noticed the scars until seeing her make this fatal wound.

**No one will ever see this side reflected**

**And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?**

**And I have left alone everything that I own**

**To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late**

**Even if I say it'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say you want to end your life**

**Now and again we try to just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

She turned her head more to look into his eyes. They hold no hint of disgust, but pain and sadness was evident. He encircled his arms around her and hot tears start to slide down his face. He tells her he's sorry, he tells her everything will be okay, He tells her to stay, and then he tells her that he will protect her even from herself.

**The world we knew won't come back**

**The time we've lost can't get back**

**The life we had won't be ours again**

**This world will never be what I expected**

**And if I don't belongEven if I say it'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say you want to end your life**

**Now and again we try to just stay aliveMaybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

At the last comment she notices that she that she is no longer in her room. She hears sirens and sees the flashing lights but it all seems far away. Her body was getting colder and yet with his strong arms around her she felt warm. Kagome let herself slip into the darkness, but perhaps it wasn't too late to save her.

**Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late**

**It's never too lateIt's not too late, it's never too late**

* * *

**Author note: If you love Kagome review. Only you can save her now. Don't make me let her die! T.T**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own only the plot and nothing more

**P.S.- **if anyone was wondering why I haven't posted for a while it's because of this (first I was grounded from the computer, then said computer decided it wanted to hate me for a while, and finally I forgot my password)

* * *

Inuyasha's pov

'beep…..beep…..beep….beep'

I took no comfort in that sound though others said it meant she was stable. Her actual heartbeat seemed slower, weaker really. Her cheeks that had always had a rosy hue were now as pale as winter snow. The skin that wasn't covered by the bandages were stained red because of the blood. Kagome's arm was littered with scars.

All I could think about was the fact that I had never noticed. Yes, she was a miko. Her wounds would have healed quickly but for a time they would have been fresh. For a time she would have carried the faint scent of blood. How could I have possibly missed something like that?

'beep…beep…..beep….beep…beep'

Slowly tears started to fall. I was so glad that no one was around to see this. I hadn't cried sense my mothers death and yet after meeting Kagome I found myself crying over her…and she would cry over me. She loved me, even made it plainly obvious while I did nothing to show my side. Perhaps she was driven to this by my own fault, not hers.

I brought her hand up to my cheek and said a silent prayer hoping that she would stay alive. My nose caught a whiff of something and I stiffened. It was familiar and yet at the same time it wasn't. Up the length of her arm was a burn. Before I could take a good look someone entered the room. I wouldn't dare turn around to see for my own to eyes who it was.

"Would you kindly take your hands off my daughter."

* * *

**A/N=** Okay if at least one person can guess who came into the room I'll post again…..and her is one hint. It was not the mother. Have fun!


End file.
